NaruGaa's Heaven
by Gyakutai666
Summary: Archiv yang berisi kumpulan fanfict hasil Role Play Author dengan spesial someone. Tiap chapter berisi cerita yang berbeda. Sesuai dengan judulnya, hanya khusus untuk Narugaa. Dan ingat jika semua isi di dalam sini adalah mature content. Yaoi, PWP.


Karakter Naruto dan Gaara Dari Masashi Kishimoto

AU, Yaoi, PWP, Tentacle rape, Smut, OOC, Typo(s)

Ini aslinya RolePlay yang kedua. Karena hasil roleplay jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau sedikit berantakan.

Kalau nggak suka dimohon jangan baca!

.

 **Persembahan Untuk Dewa Kyuubi**

Mata biru tajam itu memicing, melihat manusia yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Seorang anak remaja, atau bisa disebut pemuda? Ia tak yakin dengan umur manusia itu... yang jelas laki-laki berambut merah itu diikat di altar miliknya –di gunung terpencil ini, dan ditinggalkan sendirian. Pemuda itu menggunakan yukata berwarna merah yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ekor-ekor miliknya meliuk-liuk gembira. Sepertinya persembahan kali ini cocok dengan seleranya.

Ia menghampiri pemuda itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sejauh Naruto memperhatikan pemuda itu; kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya, begitu pula kedua kakinya.

Naruto akhirnya berputar agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Dapat dilihatnya jika pemuda itu sedang ketakutan, namun rahangnya yang mengeras dengan dahinya yang mengerut –menunjukan jika dia juga marah. Yah... siapa yang suka dijadikan persembahan?

Pemuda tersebut tersentak ketika menyadari keberadaannya. Naruto mengikat tali yukatanya agar terlihat lebih rapi, sehingga penampilannya tidak terlalu menakutkan. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia memang setengah siluman? Naruto tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

Remaja bernama Gaara itu menggeliat dari posisinya. Sedari tadi ia sudah was-was membayangkan seberapa menakutkannya dewa rubah ekor sembilan itu? tapi yang muncul di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki asing. Lalu dimana dewa Kyuubi? Apa jangan-jangan sosok didepannya? Melihat senyuman ramah dengan gigi taring tajam itu membuat jantung Gaara semakin berdebar ketakutan, terutama ketika menyadari ada banyak ekor di belakang pria itu.

"Halo, namamu siapa?" Tanya pria pirang itu sambil melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Gaara.

Gaara sudah memasang sikap waspada ketika orang itu mendekat. Namun dia melepaskan ikatan Gaara, dan menanyakan namanya dengan ramah. Gaara mengusap pergelangan tangannya yg sedikit keram. Dan menatap sosok itu menyelidik sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Gaara."

"Kau-siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian. Gaara memang sudah menemukan petunjuk jika sosok didepannya adalah dewa Kyuubi dengan tampilan setengah manusianya. Tapi ia masih berharap… jika orang ini tidak akan memakannya? Ia masih belum siap.

Mata saphire itu memandangi tubuh Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh yang masih muda, sehat dan tampaknya cukup kuat, sepertinya memang cocok untuk dikawininya. "Aku? Panggil aku Naruto." jawabnya. Naruto mendekat lalu mengangkat dagu pemuda merah itu dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. 'Yup, masih muda, sehat dan wajahnya pun manis'. Ekor-ekor di belakang tubuhnya menggeliat senang seakan menemukan mainan baru.

Jantung Gaara berdetak dengan keras seolah memperingatkannya. Saat dagunya di angkat –dia dapat melihat mata biru itu meneliti tubuhnya seolah menelanjanginya. Membuat perasaannya semakin kacau, antara takut juga terhipnotis.

"Kamu masih perawan kan?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja semua orang yang dipersembahkan padanya itu perawan.

"Ak-ku- laki-laki!" Matanya melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gaara beringsut mundur, merasakan firasat bahaya. Ia menjadi semakin horor ketika benda aneh menyerupai ekor itu bergerak kepadanya. Membuat tubuhnya bergidik geli, merasakan tekstur aneh.

Ekor-ekor berwarna merah, sedikit tembus pandang, dengan bentuk tidak begitu tetap itu mulai menggerayapi tubuh Gaara, pemuda merah itupun panik. Naruto sendiri menunjukkan seringainya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya tubuh pemuda merah itu, yang memiliki wajah manis dan menggemaskan ketika ketakutan seperti ini.

"Sudah tahu kok, aku juga tidak sebodoh itu mengira kamu perempuan..." jawab Naruto.

Ekor-ekor itu mulai melucuti yukata yang Gaara kenakan.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya, merasakan kulit Gaara yang halus. Naruto mengendus bau Gaara, mulai dari wajah hingga leher. 'Hm... baunya pun enak'. Lalu menggigiti kecil leher Gaara, sementara ekor-ekornya melepaskan yukata Gaara.

Gaara tidak dapat menghentikan ekor-ekor itu bahkan ketika ia berusaha memegangnya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto yang menggigiti lehernya seperti sedang mencicipinya. "Ja-jangan!"

Melihat Gaara berusaha menghindar, satu ekor Naruto melilit kedua tangan Gaara dan ekor lainnya melilit kedua kaki Gaara dengan posisi diregangkan lebar. Gaara tidak bisa memberontak dari posisi apalagi mencoba untuk kabur. Ia pun semakin panik ketika melihat bagaimana terbuka pertahanan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat… Gaara ketakutan. 'Ia akan dimakan sekarang?'

Naruto menjilat bibirnya melihat tubuh Gaara yang putih polos tanpa noda.

"Gyaa-" Gaara memekik kaget, ia bisa merasakan semua ekor itu menggerayanginya di setiap bagian, sesekali membuatnya meggelinjang karena geli.

Ekor-ekor itu menggerayapi tubuh proporsional Gaara, melingkarinya disetiap bagian, merayap di atas kedua puting Gaara, meraba penis Gaara dan satu lagi menggesek lubang anus Gaara dari luar.

Tak bisa melawan, Gaara merasa malu, pipinya memanas ketika merasakan geli juga aneh pada tiap bagian sensitifnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah sentuh. Belum lagi mata biru itu menatap tubuh telanjangnya seolah lapar. Membuat dadanya berdesir aneh. "Kumohon, jang-ngan!" Gaara memejamkan matanya ketika ekor itu menggeliat di leher ke dagunya. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat ekor itu terus menggelitiki dadanya. "Ennh~"

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi si rambut merah; bibirnya digigit, berusaha menahan desahan, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Ekornya bergerak membelit penis Gaara, hingga perlahan ereksi. Tapi kemudian lilitannya mengencang kuat, mencegah pemuda merah itu untuk dapat datang. Sementara ekor yang ada di depan mulut anus Gaara mulai masuk, bentuknya yang mudah berubah membuatnya mudah masuk ke lubang sempit itu, perlahan membukanya ketika masuk semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Aaaah~" Gaara terkejut merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam celah anusnya, membuatnya merasa aneh. Sebuah ekor kyuubi masuk memenuhi lubangnya yg tidak pernah dijamah, menggeliat di dalam hingga tubuh putih Gaara menggelinjang dengan rasa geli.

Gaara panik, namun hanya dapat mengerang dan bergetar.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto juga mengalirkan chakranya pada ekor yang melilit puting Gaara, penis, dan yang berada dalam anus Gaara. Sengatan panas langsung menyebar dengan tujuan untuk merangsang tubuh pemuda merah itu.

"Tidak...hahh..ennh~!" tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya diestrum dengan rasa nikmat. Sebuah listrik statis yang panas seolah menyengat tiap bagian sensitifnya. Tubuh Gaara bergetar dan bergetar, merasakan bagaimana putingnya dipijat dengan sentuhan panas, penisnya yang dililit kuat juga terasa nikmat, apalagi anusnya –ia dapat merasakan panas di dalam tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. pikiran Gaara menjadi kacau sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur, dan tatapannya digenangi air mata.

"Nnh~!" Gaara merasa ketakutan namun ia juga merasa nikmat. Ia bingung, terjebak dengan makhluk di depannya dan tidak sanggup menolak rangsangannya. Tidak tahu sampai kapan kewarasannya dapat bertahan, semakin lama pikirannya semakin melayang.

Ekor di dalam anus Gaara masuk semakin jauh, mulai memadatkan bentuknya dan membuka lubang sempit itu lebih lebar.

"Annhh~" Gaara mengerang ketika ototnya dipaksa merenggang. Ia merasakan sedikit kasar di dalam sana, agak membuatnya sakit, tapi tetap terasa aneh.

Dari ekor yang transparan Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana isi lubang Gaara, yang liangnya berwarna merah pekat dengan otot yang ketat. Ia memasukkan ekor yang kedua ke dalam lubang sempit itu untuk membukanya lebih lebar.

"Sa-kit keh~ ber-henti!" Gaara merasakan anusnya melebar. Terasa pedih. Tapi ketika benda itu masuk lebih dalam ia juga bergidik dengan rasa nikmat. "Aaa-anh~"

"Kau yakin ini sakit Gaa-chan? Kulihat kau malah menikmatinya." Bisik Naruto dengan seringaian mesumnya. Ekor Naruto menggesek prostat Gaara, sengaja mengalirkan rasa panas ke titik tersebut untuk menstimulasi si rambut merah lebih hebat.

Kulit putih itu menjadi kemerahan akibat rasa panas dengan kilat keringat yang menambah keerotisannya. Desahannya semakin keras, sementara tidak dapat menghentika tubuhnya gemetar. Semua rasa nikmat ini membuat persendiannya melemah, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan ototnya harus terus menegang.

Penisnya meneteskan precum semkin deras. Perutnya melilit. Ia ingin datang namun tidak bisa karena penisnya dililit kuat.

Naruto mengencangkan lilitan ekornya di penis Gaara. "Ssshh... kamu belum boleh datang sampai aku datang di dalam tubuhmu."

Tubuhnya menggelinjang namun hasratnya harus tertahan. Gaara menggigit bibir untuk bertahan, dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Merasa pasangannya sudah cukup siap, Naruto mengeluarkan kedua ekornya dari anus Gaara yang melenguh. Lubang yang awalnya sempit itu kini merenggang, sedikit berkontraksi seperti ingin kembali di isi. Naruto melepaskan hakamanya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang besar berdiri dengan bangga,

Gaara menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau siap Gaa-chan?"

Kepala merah itu menggeleng dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak jika penis itu sebesar itu? ditambah lagi dengan chakra oranye yang seolah mendidih, membuat itu semakin menyeramkan.

Naruto mencium keningnya yang basah. "Tidak apa… aku jamin kau akan suka." Bisiknya dengan lembut, membujuk Gaara yang terisak. Penisnya siap di depan anus Gaara, dan mulai memaksa masuk dengan pelahan."Aaagh~ "

Ukuran kejantanan Kyuubi memang di atas ukuran rata-rata manusia, bahkan masih bisa jadi lebih besar jika ia lebih terangsang.

Merasa perih menggesek liangnya dan sakit merenggangkan otonya… Gaara ingin beringsut menjauh, namun tidak mungkin dengan seluruh pergerakannya yang dikekang. Hanya dapat merintih, tubuh pemuda merah itu bergetar menahan anusnya didesak benda sebesar itu.

"Sak-kiit… keluar-kan!" Air mata berjatuhan kepipinya sementara memohon.

"Tenang, dengan ini kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya..." kata Naruto, memaksakan penis besarnya masuk cukup sulit, karena anus itu masih terasa sempit dan kering. Baru kepala penis yang berhasil masuk tapi tubuh Gaara sudah mengejang hebat.

"Tidak." Gaara tetap menggeleng , "Keh~ hah-stop!" Tangannya mengepal keras hingga kuku jarinya masuk ke telapak tangannya. Penis Naruto yang seolah sengaja membelah tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak peduli, menggenggam kedua paha Gaara dan memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa, lebih jauh dan dalam, anus yang begitu sempit itu mulai meneteskan darah. Pemuda jelmaan dewa Kyuubi tersebut menjilat bibirnya melihat cairan merah yang menggiurkan itu.

Ia tersenyum puas. Anus Gaara seperti mencengkram erat penisnya. "Nnnh~" Rasanya begitu nikmat, Naruto tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi, ia menarik kedua paha Gaara dan memajukan pinggulnya, akhirnya berhasil memasukkan penis besar itu sampai ke pangkalnya.

"Ah... sial... benar-benar... persembahan orang2 desa kali ini sangat bagus... aku suka lubangmu Gaara, akan kubentuk ulang hingga lubang ini ingat bentuk penisku seperti apa..." kata Naruto, menikmati bagaimana anus Gaara berkontraksi di sekitar penisnya.

"AAAHH!" Mata Gaara terbelalak. Ia merasa pusing. Anehnya walaupun sangat sakit, sesuatu yang tertekan di dalam sana juga membuatnya menggelinjang dengan rasa nikmat aneh. Ia tidak dapat menahan penisnya dari mengucurkan precum dengan deras.

"...dan aku juga senang kau menikmatinya, tubuhmu lebih jujur dari mulutmu..." Naruto melihat penis Gaara yang berdiri tegak, seakan sudah ingin meledak dengan semua semen yang tertahan lilitan ekornya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan bersemangat menghentakkan penisnya lebih keras. "AAANGH-heg'hhh!" Punggung Gaara pun melengkung –saat penis Naruto menghujam sangat dalam.

Naruto terus menggerakkan penisnya dengan paksa, masuk ke luar anus Gaara yang teraniaya, sobek dan berdarah, memaksa lubang sempit untuk mengakomodasi penis besar miliknya.

Gaara sangat dapat merasakan penis besar itu bergerak menggesek dinding anusnya, membuatnya perih, namun ia tidak dapat mengerti 'walaupun sakit kenapa ia tetap mengerang saat ujung penis itu menghujam prostatnya?' "Ahh~ ah~ ah..." Pikiran jernihnya tidak lagi dapat bekerja. Rasa sakit mulai menipis, dan tubuhnya tinggal didominasi oleh kenikmatan.

"Ennh~nah…" Gaara tidak sadar jika tubuhnya mulai bergerak sesuai ritme dan menjadi lebih rileks.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampakkan taring saat ia merasakan pinggul Gaara mulai ikut bergerak. Tidak semua manusia sanggup bersetubuh dengannya, banyak yang sudah 'rusak' di tengah-tengah, dan terkulai seperti boneka tak bernyawa. Tapi Gaara tidak, meski jelas-jelas dianiaya, manusia ini bahkan masih bisa menikmatinya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Gaara ke atas bahunya dan memaksa penisnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, memasuki lubang itu lebih dalam, menstimulasi prostat Gaara tanpa ampun dengan penisnya yang besar dan chakranya yang panas.

"…Aahh… ah~ ah…"

Ekor di penis Gaara bergerak-gerak seperti gerakan memijat, tapi tidak mengendurkan lilitannya agar si rambut merah tidak datang. Gaara bergidik merasakan banyaknya cairan yang terbendung di dalam sana, perutnya sangat melilit namun tidak bisa mendorongnya keluar. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Naruto meraih puting Gaara, menariknya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian memilinnya, menambah kenikmatan pada tubuh Gaara. Gaara menggeleng serta menggeliat dengan desahan nyaring.

Naruto menikmati bagaimana badan Gaara terus mengejang dengan semua sentuhannya, mata merahnya terus mengamati setiap respon erotis pada tubuh dan wajah itu.

Gaara tak kuasa merasakan semua kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Putingnya dipilin terasa nikmat, apalagi anusnya yang tidak lagi memperdulikan lukanya. Anusnya terbakar dan terus menghantarkan gelombang nikmat ke arah penisnya yang dililit.

Gaara tidak lagi ingat, dia dimana… dengan siapa, dan apa yg tengah menimpanya. Indranya hanya berfokus pada kenikmatan, hasratnya ingin segera keluar -namun kunjung juga reda, sehingga terus memasksanya bertahan dalam kondisi tegangnya. Jika saja penisnya tidak di lilit erat, ia yakin akan sudah datang beberapa kali.

Naruto merasakan anus Gaara memeras penisnya, berkedut-kedut seolah memijitnya dengan nikmat. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang menetes keluar, mereka terus bergerak bahkan lebih cepat.

Mata biru Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi merah, gerakan penetrasinya lebih beringas dan buas. Kuku tangannya menjadi lebih panjang, meninggalkan bekas luka di paha Gaara yang dicengkram kuat.

Penis yang ada di dalam Gaara semakin membesar, merobeknya lebih jauh, ditambah dengan gerakan yang semakin kasar, anus itu semakin teraniaya.

"Aakh~; Gaara berteriak kesakitan. "Akhh! Sakit!" Gerakan Naruto berubah menjadi bringas hingga ia kuwalahan. Gaara tidak sanggup mengimbangi sang Kyuubi. Anusnya semakin deras mengeluarkan darah. Kepalanya juga ikut terasa ingin meledak. Namun anehnya dia masih merasa nikmat. Ia hanya mengerang sakit lebih karena tidak bisa datang.

Naruto tertawa melihat Gaara yang meski kewalahan tapi masih berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan penestrasinya. Melihat Gaara yang dililit dengan ekornya, kedua putingnya yang membengkak, penisnya yang begitu tegang basah oleh precum, dan anusnya yang melahap penisnya, Naruto yakin pemuda ini cocok untuk menjadi pasangan kawinnya.

Terbenam di dalam lubang surgawi, ia merasakan penisnya mulai berkontraksi, spektrumnya mengencang siap mengeluarkan isinya. Semakin cepat gerakan penetrasinya menggali kenikmatan. Tanpa lupa Naruto memijat penis Gaara makin kuat dengan lilitan ekornya.

Ketika hasrat sudah ada di ujung –ia merunduk, dengan satu hentakan keras ke prostat Gaara, dan mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya ke dalam usus Gaara. "Hahh…" Mulutnya terbuka mendesah di telinga Gaara, dan tiba-tiba menggigit tengkuk pemuda itu, membenamkan taringnya di dalam leher Gaara.

"Aak-AAAHHH!" Gaara memekik merasakan sengatan panas di tengkuknya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan lolongan panjang ketika ekor Naruto melepaskan penisnya, membiarkan semen menembak keras dari penis mungil tersebut. Seluruh ototnya mengejan hingga punggungnya melengkung, kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan mulut trrbuka lebat. . Ejakulasinya benar2 hebat. Perutnya yg melilit memompa keluar semua stok spermanya. Pandangannya memutih. Ia terbang dengan kenikmatan yang begitu lama.

Naruto diam sebentar menikmati orgasmenya, penisnya terbenam dengan dalam hingga kepangkal ketika semennya menembak beberapa kali. Kedua tangan tannya memeluk si pemuda kecil sambil sesekali menjilat bekas gigitannya.

Meski dengan isinya yang menyembur banyak keluar, penis Naruto tidak berhenti tegang di dalam anus Gaara. Pinggulnya perlahan kembali bergerak, menggesek ereksinya untuk menghabiskan sisa _cum_ -nya.

Gaara seakan meleleh. Dapat dirasakannya semen panas Naruto menyembur di dalam tubuhnya hingga menetes keluar. Tengkuknya terasa perih. Tapi tubuhnya masih menegang menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

Naruto menciumi wajah Gaara, mulai merasa sayang dengan pasangannya ini. "Sanggup untuk ronde selanjutnya?" tanyanya dengan seringai lebar penuh taring. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit dan menggesek prostat Gaara.

"Eengh!" Belum sempat merespon pertanyaan Naruto, ia harus terbelalak ketika prostatnya kembali terasa nikmat. Padahal ia baru saja datang, tapi anusnya begitu sensitif.

Naruto menarik Gaara, agar bangkit dan duduk di pangkuannya -dimana penisnya menghujam Gaara lebih dalam. "Nnnh~" Kemudian ia memutar Gaara agar memunggunginya. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Gaara, meraih penis dan puting Gaara. "Ahh- uhh…" Gerakan kecil penetrasi kembali dilakukan, menggesek dan menekan prostat Gaara dengan ritme teratur. Satu ekornya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Gaara, untuk memompa masuk chakra agar si rambut merah tidak pingsan dan merangsang tubuh Gaara agar semakin 'lapar'.

Gaara hanya dapat kembali gemetaran ketika penis besar Naruto bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia kembali melenguh nikmat saar putingnya dimainkan, juga penis kecilnya, sementara Naruto mempenestrasi anusnya pelan… "Mmph!" ekor Naruto yang memenuhi mulutnya membuat desahannya teredam.

"Anak pintar..." Naruto mencium bekas gigitannya. Mempercepat gerakan penetrasinya ke anus Gaara. Sekarang anus Gaara sudah terbuka dan basah oleh semen sehingga lebih mudah untuk dipenetrasi. Dengan cepat penis Gaara digenggaman Naruto pun ikut ereksi.

"Mmmng~" Air mata dan keringat membasahi wajahnya yang merah, penis Naruto bergerak lebih cepat menghajar prostatnya, hingga precum mulai kembali menetes pada penisnya yang kembali tegang.

"Aku menyukaimu... kau berbeda dengan persembahan yang lain... mulai dari sekarang, pekerjaanmu melayaniku... tidak akan kubiarkan lubang ini kembali kering... kau mengerti?" Naruto mengangkat tubuh Gaara, hingga hanya kepala penisnya saja yang ada di anusnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya kembali hingga penisnya kembali melesak masuk dengan kasar.

"Mmgk-!". Tdk mungkin Gaara menjawab ketika mulutnya disumpal. Ketika Naruto mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya hingga anusnya harus melahap penis besar Naruto dengan kasar, pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Naruto mengubah posisi Gaara sehingga Gaara berlutut pada tangan dan kakinya "Hanya dengan satu kali ronde kau berubah menjadi seperti pelacur ya... sepertinya memang bakat. Dengan lubang yang sudah terbuka begini, tidak akan ada manusia lain yang mau denganmu... kau milikku, mengerti?"

*Deg

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang ia sendiri tidak dapat peracayai membut tubuh Gaara bergidik. Sedikit dadanya menyesak. Namun segera kembali normal saat merasakan penestrasi penis Naruto di anusnya lagi dan lagi.. Gaara juga bingung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yg menyentuhnya, dirinya sendiri bahkan sangat jarang menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto mempenetrasi Gaara dari belakang, menikmati bagaimana anusnya yang licin dan basah, tetap terasa ketat dan enak untuk dimasuki. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana Gaara ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan gerakan Naruto.

Gaara tidak tahu lagi. Mungkin dia sudah menjadi gila. Penis Naruto yang nendobrak anusnya benar-benar nikmat, ia menggerakkan bokongnya semakin cepat. Menggali kenikmatan lebih dari spotnya menggunakan penis Naruto.

Naruto tertawa dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Baru beberapa saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini, tapi ia mulai jatuh hati dengan tubuh pemuda yang nikmat ini dan sikapnya yang jujur. Ia mengeluarkan ekornya dari mulut Gaara, ingin mendengar erangan si rambut merah.

"Aaahh~ annh-hah.." Gaara mengerang dengan keras begitu mulutnya tidak lagi di sumpal. "...leb-bih~ uhh!"

"Kau ingin lebih lagi? Coba bicara lebih keras." Naruto menghentikan penetrasinya.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah sambil menggerakkan bokongnya.

Naruto menggenggam paha Gaara, menghentikannya bergerak. "Coba bicara lebih jelas, kau ingin apa?" Naruto menggerakkan penisnya sedikit, menggesek pelan prostat Gaara.

"Nn.." Gaara menggigit bibirnya, gerakan Naruto terlalu pelan, ia butuh gesekan yang lebih tapi Naruto menahan pahanya sehingga tidak dapat menggerakkan lagi bokongnya. Merasa frustasi. "Ce-pat... Bergerak le-bih keras!" pintanya. Ia ingin segera datang. Naruto harus menumbuk prostatnya lebih kuat .

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengabulkan permintaan Gaara, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang besar dengan cepat. Ia menghantam prostat Gaara dengan keras, kemudian menstimulasinya dengan chakranya.

"Ahh~ ah~ engh~!" Gaara terus mendesah. Ia senang Naruto mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia segera ingin datang "A-aku-"

Naruto memainkan penis Gaara yang terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Sambil menumbuk prostat Gaara lagi dan lagi dengan semua tenaganya, Naruto melesakkan penisnya yang besar ke dalam anus yang teraniaya itu.

"Aaaanghh~" Gaara berteriak keenakan tiap kali Naruto menghajar prostatnya sangat kuat. Ia merasa prostatnya akan membengkak. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah untuk hasratnya terpuaskan.

"Nnh~" Naruto menggigiti dan menjilati daun telinga Gaara. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perawan senikmat ini. Naruto merasa puas, namun tidak berharap untuk segera berakhir. Ia berpikir Gaara harus bertahan lama di sampingnya. "Milikku... milikku... kau milikku Gaara..." bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata itu di telinga Gaara, penetrasinya semakin kasar dan buas, kehilangan ritme, hanya menggunakan seluruh tenaganya menghantam prostat Gaara. Tangannya memijat penis Gaara lebih keras dan menarik puting Gaara tinggi-tinggi

"AKH!" Air liur Gaara berlelehan di sekitar perutnya. Ia tidak dapat mengimbangi gerakan sang Kyuubi, dan hanya pasrah ketika semua stimulasi kasar yang diberikan pada tubuhnya mengobrak-abrik syarafnya. "Uuh aku- ingin- dah-tang!" erang Gaara. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Perutnya melilit, siap untuk menyemburkan semen.

"Datang lah" bisik Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Gaara, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan kasar dan menghantam prostat Gaara dengan satu kali penetrasi.

"AAAHH-" Gaara mengejan dengan tubuh bergetar. Semennya menembak keluar dengan keras. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah terjulur. Melolong dalam kenikmatan yangg seakan mencopot persendiannya.

Naruto kembali mengisi Gaara untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menyemburkan begitu banyak semen ke dalam anus Gaara yang sebelumnya sudah terisi. Seandainya Gaara perempuan, ia akan memastikan si rambut merah sampai hamil. Tapi ia sudah cukup puas dengan tubuh pemuda ini.

Selama menikmati orgasme yang mengalir, Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara, berikut dengan ekor-ekornya yang membelai mesra pemuda itu. Ia menciumi bekas gigitan di leher Gaara dan menghisapnya pelan-pelan. "Kau benar-benar milikku sekarang." Taringnya menyeringai penuh makna.

Gaara tertelungkup dalam posisinya bersujud. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal, ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bertenaga. Sangat melelahkan, terutama jika partnermu bukanlah manusia. "Hahh hah..." ia bernafas dengan berat paska ejakulasi hebat untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan jelas, namun tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Naruto berbaring bersama Gaara, membiarkan penisnya sudah mulai tenang tetap di dalam pemuda itu. Ia memeluknya dengan senang, sebenarnya ia sanggup untuk melanjutkan ronde kembali. Tapi masih ada banyak waktu, ia tidak ingin merusak pemuda ini secepat itu.

Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa. Gaara lemas dan merasa ingin beristitahat. Membiarkan saja sosok dewa Kyuubi itu memeluknya . Kepalanya masih tidak dapat berpikir jernih mulai mengantuk.

"Mimpi indah, Gaara..." Naruto mencium bekas gigitannya di leher Gaara, tanda bahwa Gaara adalah miliknya.

~FIN~

 _Coba tebak siapa partner roleplay saya?! :'v_


End file.
